yukis first christmas
by tsuyagoto
Summary: this is a romance story wit sakura and a maid up character named yuki


Disclaimer I do not own naruto

To my readers give me some feed back this is only my second story

Yukis first Christmas

December 24th Yuki wakes up. And starts his regular routine breakfast, just a biscuit and a cup of juice brushing his teethe, and gets dressed. Heads down the street to the Konaha operations. Heads to Tsunades office knock knock knock come in. On entry Yuki is surprised to see Tsunade wearing an odd hat. Red with a white puff ball at the end and a candy cane in her mouth. (at this point yuki did not know what a candy cane was) And Tsunade yells merry Christmas! Yuki could you at least smile today. Yuki sitting there with a blank face his red eyes holding no emotion his white hair coming down the sides of his head all the way down to his shoulder blades. Tsunade says come on be happy its Christmas "what's Christmas?" Yuki said in a cold voice. Tsunades smile fades and she says "you're joking right?" "no I asked you what's Christmas" yuki said in an even colder voice. "You know what forget it it doesn't matter what work is there?" "none said tsunade" "why not?" Replied yuki. " because its Christmas yuki" " what is Christmas?" "Do I realy have to explaine?" "yes" "Christmas is a holiday today is Christmas eve on Christmas friends throw partys give gifts to eachother drink egnog sing christmas carols and enjoy them selves" "and there is no work to be done on Christmas?" "exactly you have a day off you work too much yuki go have fun!" "ok" yuki left not knowing what to do he went for a walk in the cold he passed by everyone in the village some people ran frome him people held yuki in contept everybody thught he was a demon because of his white hair and his red eyes so he had no friends the only people who didn't seem to hate him were naruto, kakashi, sakura, shikamaru, choji, ino, sai, tenten, neji, lee, gai, kiba hinata, shino, and tsunade tho these people didn't hate yuki he never new how they felt about him he keeps waliking all dressed in black he sticks out in winter walking he stops in front of the jewlry store and says to him self "give a gift" i wonder he went in picked up a small box paid for it and left as he was walking out naruto saw him and yelled hey yuki come over hear naruto was with kakashi sensei hey yuki were going to a Christmas party that jyria is throwing you should come with us ok at the party it was too hot to keep his jacket on so yuki removed his coat and scarf to reveal black t shirt he sat watching as everybody clamered about dancing and singing drinking and smileing meanwile sakura was getting a drink sai and ino were there at the drink bowl to (sai and ino are together) sakura looked over at yuki sitting all alone by himself and tho every body else thaught yuki was incapable of feeling sakura new they were wrong sakura was one of the few people who paid atencion to him and the only person who looked deeply into his eyes they weren't always red only when he wasn't feeling wich was most of the time his eyes changed color with his emotions orange ment hapy purple exited black angry blue sad white lonely they were white now so sakura filled two cups with eggnog and went over to yuki with his head down sakura said hellow yuki and yukis head jerked up his eyes looking deeply into sakuras with a new color green then they changed to pink and orange then purple they kept changing from these four colors sakura smiled at yuki and said here and handed him the cup he took it gladly and sakura sat close to him and said why are you all alone over here why not go talk to someone I have no one to talk to and sakura said you can talk to me I like hearing you're voice and yuki said alright what do you want to talk about meanwhile sai said to ino look over there and ino looked sai said im not completely sure but I think those two like each other ino looked and said I think youre right how can we help them move things along a bit sai put his hand to his chin and let out a large hmn ive got it and he went to the tree and plucked a decoration off and tied it to a kunai and threw it into the roof above sakura and yuki they both looked up with surprised looks on there faces it was a misletowe and then looked at sai he just smiled and waved everybody was looking at them now and they stated to chant kiss kiss kiss so yuki and sakura kissed and then yuki jumped onto the roof and grabed the knife and threw it at the roof above sai and ino and they kissed yuki took sakura away into the hall and said hear he polled out the box he got at the jewlry store ond opened it and said marry Christmas it was a necklace with silver sakura petles and pink dimonds she said its darling could you help me put it on and so he did and then in private they kissed once more and then yuki confesed this is my first Christmas and sakura said what reely its not Christmas yet silly its Christmas eve here come with me so they got there coats and said there good byes and left sakura took yuki to her house and told her parents yukis story how his parents were killed in the ninja war and how he never had Christmas broken hearted the harunos huged yuki and said you can spend Christmas with us sony they left to go shoping and sakura kissed yuki once more and said its midnight yuki its Christmas now mery Christmas

**The end**


End file.
